The Devil Slayer & The Steam Prince Volume 1
by Steam Prince
Summary: Seth is a mage who has powers of water,fire&shadow. Giving him the alias of The Steam Prince follow him on his journey of joining his favorite guild in all of Fiore as things get interesting due to him having a crush on Gray but is nervous to say so.
1. Chapter 1 The Steam Prince Joins Fairy's

Seth's POV: For my entire life I have lived in the Whitman family estate once mom died I was being polished by my father but I didn't want to be wealthy and run the family investments and bring others into our fold I wanted to go out into the world explore and enjoy life besides I'm gay I didn't really see much appeal in the opposite gender and there are 3 guys who make me hot between the legs and 1 stole my heart more than the other 2 and he is Gray Fullbuster the stripper of Fairy Tail. I fled the wealthy life after father decided to set up an arranged marriage for me just so I could have a wife produce an heir and continue his work, after a long solo journey around Fiore I reached Magnolia the town that houses my new family.

During my time in that estate I learned water magic like Juvia the rain woman but on my travels I learned how to use shadow magic enough to the point where I can hide in my own shadow sneak up on others and a bit of fire magic for variety, I also learned hand to hand and even had a pair of knives in my back pockets just in case, also while living in that mansion I learned how to make healing tonics.

I still remember the times the staff in the mansion would call me their prince we always shared laughs and smiles I hope they will be ok without me around, I sigh at the train station and then after reminiscing on my past and why I came here I swing on my backpack and walk to the hall of Fairy Tail. After reaching the guild I opened one of the doors and walked into the hall soon as I do I see Mira walking around so I put down my bags and walk up to her. "Excuse me your Mira correct? My name is Seth and I have come in hopes of joining the guild, I said as I tapped her shoulder." "Yes I am and welcome if you wish to join us please speak with the master who is sitting on the bar once he gives the ok come find me and I will mark you Mira smiles as she turns to answer me." I nod and go to the bar to find the master.

After finding the master I introduce myself to him and tell him I would like to join the guild he gave me his approval and so I found Mira who asked me where I wanted my mark and what color I would like I told her I wanted it in gradient purple lighter at the tip darker at the wings and placed where Erza has her's. Soon enough she had me marked and said the only room they had available to guys right now was Loke's old room and it was 2 rooms down from Gray I told her that's fine by me. I walked up to the boy's dorm hall and to my new room, I open the door put my backpack on my bed and my luggage by the wardrobe.

Before I headed up Mira told me everyone else was at the pool out back so I then slather on the sunblock and put on my trunks and pair of egg-shaped eye goggles on my head then I grab my towel and a sun hat just in case and then head out to the pool. Soon as I'm outside my transitional glasses kick in and darken so I can see where I'm walking. I find an empty lounge chair and so I lay down my towel on it and just relax soaking in the sun ignoring the other members but eventually one of them walked over and was talking to me I open my eyes and it's the fairy queen Erza. I told her I was a new arrival and I just joined today a moment ago and so I showed her my mark that was still fresh on my skin.

"I see well then welcome to the guild I'll have to go out and get cakes later I suppose she replied as her eye twinkled as soon as she said the word cake." I asked her if I could get a welcome cake in chocolate instead of vanilla and perhaps blackberries and caramel sauce on top instead of strawberries, she said she would see if the baker was up to it. "I hope we can go on jobs together in future I said happily as I looked her in the eye and tilted my head while smiling." She replied she would be happy to have me assisting her before she walked back to her chair.

After a while I started to get very warm I put my glasses down on the side table next to my chair and pulled down my goggles I then dove into the water and swam around happily I even went down to the bottom swam up to the surface and dolphin arched back into the pool at times. Once I surfaced to catch my breath I saw Lucy the key keeper who was just sitting up on the edge of the pool with her feet in the water. I was gonna go up to her and say hello but decided against it and just swam more. As I get out to go back to my towel lined chair a bright shower of sparkling light comes out next to Lucy and it ends up turning into what seems to be a pink-haired housemaid so I rush over to my chair trade my goggles for my glasses and sure enough it was indeed Virgo. I heard her tell Lucy that the Spirit King and Taurus were both feeling ill as Lucy was gathering her friends to bring with her I rushed up to my room grabbed my backpack and then ran back and asked if I could come help. "Not to sound rude but who are you Lucy asked meeting my eyes."

I told her my name was Seth and I just joined the guild today and gave her a list of my magic talents. "You can make tonics from herbs and other natural ingredients then sure you can come, we are gonna have to get you some clothes for celestial world traveling the key wielder said." I then asked Virgo if she had a dark purple with lighter purple detail version of Natsu's celestial world clothes, she disappeared and soon she came back with the outfit I asked, Lucy then shut Virgo's gate and opened the gate of the clock. Once everyone was changed the clock man guided us to the celestial world.

"The king should be our first priority seeing as he requires the sacrifice of a gold key to summon him to our world he is more powerful than the zodiac so is he is also of the greatest importance I said with a serious glare and boom just like Erza would." Once at the king's chamber I took control of everything. "Wendy keep him stable long enough for me to make the tonic, Juvia fill this flask with water Gray once she's done with that I need you to take it from her and lightly frost the top of the water and then hand it back to me, Lucy once I finish the tonic you give it to him and he has to drink it slowly."

Everyone nodded and so while Wendy started us off I looked through my bag for my journal and opened it to the tonic I made in past to give to people who called silver key spirits to their side while on my travels I never made it with frosted water before but hopefully the chill will make it more potent. I tossed Juvia a flask and then looked through my bag for my herb pouches and one in particular that I needed for the tonic. Moonroot no, Starleaf no that's not it either, Dryadroot no no no that's not right. "Something wrong Seth? Erza asked as she bent down beside me and looked at me." "Just having trouble finding the right herb pouch I rarely use this particular tonic I answered while nervously biting my nails."

"You can do this I'm sure of it just breathe and focus." Erza said as she patted my shoulder. I took a breath closed my eyes for a second and focused and soon enough I remembered the herbs name. There you are you little pest I said as I grabbed the bag of Sunrise Blossom." Gray handed me the flask and I crush the Sunrise Blossom into it and then added some pearl berries, to sweeten it so it wasn't so bitter tasting I added some strawberry oils and some honey, I put a lid on the flask and shook it well and then passed it to Lucy who uncapped it and helped the spirit king drink it slowly.

"Wendy you can rest now thanks for your help I said as I put my hand the sky dragons shoulder. Natsu, Gray, Juvia, I'm gonna need the three of you with me we are going to take care of Taurus next we can get to the tower of the bull by going through the tower of the lion, That's where you come in Natsu your job is to distract Loke while Juvia, Gray and I go to Taurus's tower I said to the fire dragon, the stripper, and the rain woman." They all nodded and we took off running, soon enough we got into the tower of the lion and yet I didn't see Loke but we left Natsu there just in case.

Once at the tower of the bull we had a second flask of the tonic ready to go I just needed to add the sweeteners and then shake it. "Hey, nose ring my name is Seth I'm a new member to Fairy Tail but I came to help you and your king Lucy brought me here you wanna be able to help her rather than stay stuck here all the time right? I said as I called out to the cow spirit, Here drink this tonic I made it for his majesty as well and during my travels, I have given it to silver key spirits who it worked very well on drink every drop slowly and you will be better soon I said as I put a lid on the flask and shook it and then held it up for the spirit to take."

Taurus took it without much fuss and soon enough he was mooing proudly. After we wrapped things up with Taurus we found Natsu still talking to Loke and Loke said he could hear that Taurus is healthy and so it's safe to assume the king is healed as well he asked who it was that made the tonic. "That would be the newest member who joined today just a few minutes ago said Gray as he stepped to the side and put me front and center with Loke and yet I couldn't say anything my legs felt weak my vision was fading away along with my hearing all I could hear was Juvia yelling my name and then the world went black and silent.

Natsu's POV: The new guy was just put on the spot in front of Loke and collapsed Juvia was shouting his name to see if he just fainted but he wouldn't answer her. As Gray picked the new guy up and put him on his back piggyback style we all saw a small pool of blood where his head was Gray carried him down the tower stairs Juvia following behind with the backpack and I was saying bye to Loke before chasing after them. We soon reached the others and Erza looked at Gray.

"Gray why is Seth asleep on your back Erza asked?" "He isn't sleeping Seth passed out suddenly when Loke asked us who made the healing tonic for the bull and the king and Gray told him that Seth made it Juvia answered." Gray then laid Seth on the ground and then Juvia put his bag next to him. "Go through the backpack maybe there is something in it that we can use to help figure out what has happened to him Erza hollered."

I looked and found mostly small bags and some flasks but then I saw the book he had with him earlier. "I think I found something Erza it says in the front index that the final pages of the book he was reading from earlier contain his own personal medical info I said as I handed her the book." "Good work Natsu now let's see if this can help us said Erza as she flipped through the back pages of the book."

"Pardon me miss but I might be able to help you with your search said a random voice" suddenly a hologram of Seth appears on the pages of the book. Erza holds the book out so we can all see better. "How can you help us if you are a hologram of the one down on the floor I asked bluntly." "Because seeing as he and I are one in the same I am able to give you the info faster than flipping through all the pages Natsu the Salamander the hologram spoke with an Erza like glare." "First off who was there to witness it and remembers how he laid before being placed here the hologram said."

"That would be us Juvia said as she and Gray walked forward and linked hands with me, He was about to talk with Loke but then all of a sudden his legs gave out and he landed first on his back and then turned onto his right side and curled into a ball Juvia said as she recounted what happened" "I see so that means it's happened again he had a breakthrough seizure attack the hologram stated as it looked at Seth." "He needs to go to Magnolia Hospital he recently had all his medical records transferred there seeing as he was joining the Guild, was there any blood coming out of his head when he hit the ground the hologram stated."

"Yeah, there was a small pool when I went over to pick him up Gray said plainly." "I see we need him at that Hospital soon the hologram said, ask for doctor Goodall to see what measures need to be taken Seth's hologram said before disappearing back into the book."

Lucy, you stay here with Wendy and Carla to make sure the King wakes up Gray Juvia Natsu Happy you're with me we are taking Seth to Doctor Goodall at Magnolia Hospital boomed Erza." "Let me aid in guiding you back to your world said the clock man." Gray placed Seth and his bag inside the clock and then we left for home.


	2. Chapter 2 Fairy family

Erza's POV: We arrived back at the guild and everyone was surprised to see Gray carrying Seth once we got down to the bar hall master was the most shocked. "What happened to my newest child in that world Lucy calls for aid from master shouted." "The zodiac isn't at fault master it's simply something he has had since birth I answered him calmly. We are taking him to Magnolia Hospital but I only know his first name when he introduced himself earlier by the pool and I doubt they will have just one Seth in their records so does anyone here know of his last name I boomed loudly."

"He told me Erza when he asked for my blessing to join the guild he said it was Whitman and he is known under the alias of The Steam Prince stated master." Mira twitched after master said Seth's alias so I walked up to her. "Do you know of him Mira other than marking him with our guilds sigil? I asked as I stood in front of her." "He has been interviewed by Sorcerer Weekly a couple of times and he never gave his real name only that alias I just can't believe someone with his interview record would one day come here and allow me to mark them she replied."

Ok, I understand perhaps he had a reason for not mentioning his last name to Sorcerer Weekly anyway we will be going now I answered with a nod." "Gray I'll take Seth off of your hands once we get to the hospital entrance seeing as after Mira and master I was the first person he met and he even told me I'm his idol I said to Gray as I turned my head his way." Gray nodded and then our group headed to the hospital. After a decent run, we got to Magnolia Hospital and Juvia helped Natsu get Seth off of Gray's back Natsu then carried Seth in his arms before placing him into my arms. we walked inside and up to the nurse's desk. "Welcome to Magnolia Hospital my name is Carly can I help you? Said the nurse" "My name is Erza and these are my guildmates Gray, Natsu, and Juvia. The young man in my arms is a new member of the guild he just joined today and he is named Seth Whitman he had his files transferred here recently and we need to see Doctor Goodall because Seth had a seizure during which hit his head and a small pool of blood was found where his head hit the ground." I said explaining who we were and why we were here.

"One moment please that's a lot of info all at once so please just start by stating the patient's name and the doctor you need to see Carly replied." "Patient is Seth Whitman the doctor we need is Doctor Goodall. Natsu stated as he stepped in front of me with a sharp glare in his eyes." Carly then typed in the info and looked for the doctor we needed. "Oh yes hear he is Seth Whitman history of epilepsy and last seizure attack was 3 years ago ended up with a broken clavicle and a concussion, had all his files sent over to us a week ago, Doctor Goodall is his neurologist, if there was a blood pool where his head hit then he most likely has another concussion that will need staples to be placed and then removed at a later date I will let the doctor know to come get the patient right away." Carly said as she typed a few numbers on the phone. "Doctor Goodall there are Fairy Tail wizards here with Seth Whitman they say Whitman has had a breakthrough seizure and hit his head causing a small pool of blood to form they need to see you right away said Carly over the phone lines." Within 15 minutes the doctor was in front of us and led us back to his office, Once in the doctor's office I put Seth down on the patient table and Doctor Goodall got busy checking certain things before looking to us.

"It is indeed a breakthrough grand mal seizure and a concussion I will get the neurosurgeon to put the staples in from what I can tell the seizure was caused due to sleep deprivation meaning he hasn't been getting enough sleep and it looks like he has been sleep deprived for 3 days now so he just needs to get some good sleep and I want him to take things easy for a month and then come see us to have the staples removed said the doctor to us before walking to his desk to message the neurosurgeon and Carly back out at the nurse's desk. "Will he be ok enough to take job requests Gray asked?" "Yes, he should be fine enough to take work requests as long they don't involve a lot of battling especially hand to hand combat replied the doctor." After that 2 members of the neurosurgery team were here with a gurney and were placing him on it. We followed them down to the neurosurgery floor until they stopped in front of a set of doors.

"We are sorry to say this but this is as far as you can go please wait out at the lobby of this floor and we will come give you the news after we are done said the first neurosurgeon assistant" We all looked at Seth and one by one said goodbyes I was last of us to say goodbye to him. "Wake up from this safe and healthy and I will make sure the baker makes those cakes you wanted regardless of if he takes special orders or not I said softly as I swept a few stray hairs to one side of his head." We all then watched them roll Seth in before we left for the lobby and decided to send Natsu back to the guild to give everyone the news and to bring Lucy and Wendy over when Seth wakes up. After an hour of waiting around someone approaches us.

"Excuse me but are you the wizards who brought in the patient who had a seizure and concussion? I'm April Bellwether and I'm the head neurosurgeon your friend is going to be fine the head staples went in easy and he didn't wake from any pain of them being put in he is in a recovery room right now and once he wakes up he can be discharged and brought back to the guild I will take you to his room if will kindly follow me, Said a lady in a white coat and flats with long dark brown hair tied into an over the shoulder ponytail." We all followed Doctor Bellwether to the neurosurgery recovery floor and she stopped in front of a room that was numbered 616. "This is his room please try not to rush his recovery and please keep details of how he came to be here down to a minimum one of his past doctors made the mistake of telling him every detail and made him end up with a deer in headlights kind of face and he started to panic a bit the doctor said as she opened the door for us."

"I will stay out here and try to get in touch with the guild to let Natsu, Lucy and Wendy know what floor we are on and the room number they have Seth in I said as I just stood off to the side." "But why when you're his idol I'm sure he would have an easier time with being told what happened if you were telling him Gray stated." "As true as that may be Gray it was you along with Juvia and Natsu who were with him when it happened so you and Juvia should be the ones to see him wake up I nodded to Gray who just nodded in return before walking in with Juvia right behind him. [Erza to FairyTail come in I say via communication lakrama.] (Hi Erza what's Seth's condition Mira replied.) [It's a confirmed seizure and concussion he had staples put in his head and is in recovery right now tell Natsu, Lucy, and Wendy that we are on the 6th floor and he is in room 616 I said relaying the information.] (They're on their way Mira answered) [Thanks, that's everything Erza out I said as I ended the conversation.] Shortly after that Juvia came out of the room. "He is awake now you can come in if you want Juvia said calmly." I agreed to it and walked in. As soon I was in the room he sat up and lifted his head and yet didn't meet my eyes. "It's easy to tell when you're coming in your everyday armor the clinking of the metal gives it away chuckled Seth softly refusing to meet my eyes." I told him the rest of our team in on the way from the guild hall and that I want him to meet my eyes. "That's good to hear and as you wish Fairy Queen he replied." As he turned to face me I saw his eyes were puffy from crying so I asked him why he is crying and he told me it's because he never wanted us to witness him having a seizure and is sorry for if he scared anyone.

"You have nothing to apologize for we learned from your digital self that its something u had since u were born and sure it worried us but after all you're part of the Fairy Tail family now so of course we were gonna worry about it at first Gray answered him and I nodded in agreement. Just as Juvia was about to speak a knock came from the door. "Yes? asked Seth as he called out to the door." "It's Lucy and the others came the answer." "Come on in then Seth said with a flat tone."

"We just heard what you said and I wanted you to know that the King and Taurus are both healthy thanks to you they both send their thanks and don't put so much blame on yourself for your medical condition like Gray stated your part of our family now and family is always there for each other when needed Lucy said to Seth sweetly." Natsu, Happy, Wendy and Carla all nodded in agreement. "Did they say when they plan on discharging me asked Seth?" "Doctor Bellwether said you could be discharged as soon as you woke up and Doctor Goodall said you can work but u cant do hand to hand fights and to take things easy for a month and then come back to get the staples removed he also said to get some good sleep seeing as what caused this was you were sleep deprived for 3 days Juvia said calmly." "I'll go get one of the nurses to get the doctor and the discharged papers Lucy said before leaving the room."

"So why did you not sleep for 3 days straight Seth? I asked as I stood by the wall." "The hype of joining Fairytail kept me from getting enough sleep I would only get a few hours each of those nights and then each day like the days before it I would see a different town or city of the nation and then get onto a train to the next town and each town I would see it by walking on my own alone with just my feet my magic and my imagination to keep me company, Maybe father was right for once and I should have just joined the guild the same day I left the family estate and traveled by train Seth said as he turned to look out at the clouds."

As I'm ready to ask him what he meant Lucy came walking in with the doctor behind her. "How are you feeling Seth asked Dr. Bellwether?" "A little upset that the guild I dreamed of joining saw this happen to me but other than that I'm ok I suppose Seth replied as he looked at the doctor." "Well, then it looks like you can be discharged now we are just going to need your signature on these papers and then you go the doctor said calmly."

Seth took the feather pen from her and elegantly wrote his name on each page and then passed everything back to her. Seth then got up and put his hand to his head before walking out in front of all of us and we all followed after him. Everyone linked arms onto each other's shoulders and we all walked side by side back to the guild. Once at the guild I left the group to keep my promise to Seth and got the baker I buy cakes from to make the special ordered cakes Seth wanted and then returned to the guild and we all had a welcome to Fairy Tail party for him.

Seth's POV the party was over hours ago and now I was relaxing on my bed and just watching the last drops of sunset drift away and the moon hang in the sky I then decide to go and take a bath before bed to reflect on the day and make sense of everything, I walk into the boys bath and place my towel and pajamas in an empty cubby and then head into the water with my body wash and shampoo. "Hey, Seth so you're a late night bath taker as well." said a voice. I turned and noticed it was Gray so I just quietly nodded and slid into a corner of the water. As I washed up I noticed the water was body temp and I like it hot enough to create my alias so I conjure some fire funnels in my palms and press them into the water and spread my hands in opposite directions.

"Thanks for that buddy baths are supposed to be nice and hot Gray said with a smile." I give him another silent smile before squeezing out my body wash and washing my arms and chest once I rinse off my arms and chest I put my leg up against something sturdy and wash my legs before putting them back into the water I wash the rest of my body under the water and then I bring my head back to the surface and trade my body wash for my shampoo it was called tropical burst and had all my favorite fruits in it so I lather up my hands and carefully massage it into my hair once I was sure I got every inch of my hair covered I dunked under the water once more and then climbed out and went to my cubby to dry off and as I walk away I turn back and say to the ice mage "Don't stay in that steaming water long or you might get pruney g'night."

I then dry off and change into my pajamas and once back in my room I take my bedtime meds with a large bottle of water on my nightstand like I've done when I lived at my family estate. And yet I'm restless so carefully I open my window and slide down to the ground on a cloud of steam. I then do as I used to back when I couldn't sleep in the estate and I would sneak down to the ballroom. I quietly and elegantly dance with my eyes shut letting the cool air run through my hair. I can see mom watching me quietly from off in the corner of the room and so I just let my feelings show and start to quietly cry a little as I dance but it's a mixed cry sad that she is gone but happy that I can remember these good times. While dancing I open my eyes and realize I was leaping from steam cloud to steam cloud and dancing as I do so, I never imagined I would learn such a trick but then again I get most of my battle moves from my dancing and so I just continue to dance and once I was starting to feel tired I carefully lowered myself to my bedroom window and slid into bed and my eyes closed peacefully as soon as my head made contact with the pillow. "I love my fairy family, I said softly before sleep consumed me."


	3. Chapter 3 Estate Summons

Seth's POV: Though I didn't open my eyes I knew it was daylight flooding into my room and just as I was about to call for Priscilla to shut the blinds I remember that I'm no longer at the estate I'm at the Fairy Tail guild dorms. I yawned as I got out of my bed and put on my pajamas, slippers, pajama robe and my glasses before opening my bedroom door and walking down to the guild hall.

"Morning, I said before I covered my mouth as I was about to yawn." "Oh good morning Seth seems you got plenty of sleep last night I'll get you some breakfast, Mira said as she waved from behind the bar." "Hey Seth come sit with us said a familiar voice." I turned and saw it was Natsu who was calling out to me I just gave Mira a look and she happily nodded in return. I walked calmly over and sat by Lucy and Erza and then cracked my neck and my fingers and even cracked my back. "By the sound of you cracking yourself, I'm guessing it was rough for you to get comfortably positioned last night even though you look well rested said Erza as she looked over at me. "It's not as soft and sinkable as my bed back at my family estate but I think it's just an adjustment I'm good I promise I smiled back at her as Mira set down some food for me. Thanks, Mira I said with a smile and my head tilted to one side as I looked over to her."

"Maybe it's not the bed but maybe it's due to your late night dancing I know my neck and back could use a good cracking in the morning if I was bending in all sorts of ways while dancing Gray stated." I swallowed my drink and a breath of air in at the same time so I started to cough after hearing Gray say this." "You saw that how much did you see I asked in a panic?!" "Just some of when you were dancing on steam clouds shortly before you went back into your room Gray replied." "You dance Seth asked Lucy? "Normally not in daylight but if I'm having a hard time falling asleep then yes by myself of course away from prying eyes the only one I was ok with watching was my deceased mother I danced even back when I was young and I always dance with my eyes shut so I'm embarrassed someone here at the guild saw me dancing around late at night I admitted with my face stained red with embarrassment.

I also incorporate dance moves when I go on the defensive I admitted as I finished my breakfast. "That's good to know I'm sure we can make use of it on a job tomorrow Lucy said" "Oh I guess that means you guys already picked one out before I came downstairs I said as I looked away, well if you'll excuse me I will see you when you all return I'll be up in my room if you need to see me I said as I got up and walked my dishes over to Lisanna and told her to thank Mirajane for the food." I'm now in my room sitting on my bed head on knees and staring at the clouds through the window when suddenly I'm snapped to reality by a knock on my door. "Yes? I called unsure of who wants me." "It's Erza a young lady in midnight blue and teal cloths by the name Annabelle is asking for you and is with me now came the answer." "Doors open let her in please I replied" The door then opened and there stood Annabelle looking happy that I'm in good health but then drops her eyes and looks off to the side as she closes the door behind her.

"Anna, what's the matter I asked?" "Sir I'm glad you are well but your father has sent me to bring you back to the estate he didn't say why just that he needs to speak with you Annabelle replied." I sighed heavily before responding, "I'm sure he wants me back there to talk rather than come to meet me here at the guild but fine I will go see him and will wear my suit but I plan on returning to the guild as soon as this conversation is wrapped up I stated." Annabelle looked relieved to hear this and agreed to it *after a train ride to just outside of the capital city and then a horse from the station to the secluded manor* "Finally here at last I forgot just how long the trek to the train station was and that you can only get here via horse carriage I sighed with relief." I told Anna to let me handle the gate before pressing the gates bell. "Can I help you said a familiar voice" "It's the prince been a long time hasn't it Ricky came my replied with my signature sweet smile.

"Sir it's good to see you again please come in Ricky replied before buzzing open the gates." Once finally at the doors of the manor I went inside and headed for my dressing room where staff were ready to adjust my suit after I was changed of course it was just adjusting my collar into place and placing the cufflinks into my suits sleeves and swept my hair over to the left the way I liked to when meeting with posh people. "You look splendid sir to think it's only been a years time since you left on your kingdom long journey and yet the house is made warmer by your presence Aaron said as he looked at my reflection." "I forgot how much I didn't enjoy these stuffy suits but seeing as it's a meeting with father it seemed appropriate I muttered to myself." "We know you're only here to meet with your father sir but we do hope after this you write to us we would like to stay in contact with our prince Bernard spoke up." "Very well I will write the staff as often as I can I promise came my reply before showing them how to open magic letters from me.

I then bid them farewell and walked to father's study and knocked on the door. "Pardon me father it's Seth you summoned me I called out from the hall." "Yes come in came father's reply from the other side of the door." I opened the door and walked in and closed the door behind me before continuing walking to a chair I then sat down and waited for him to say why he called for me and why the staff wasn't allowed to tell me. "I asked you back home so I could ask you to take my place in attending a gala, I know you have made it clear in the past that you don't like ladies and are interested in gentlemen instead and don't want to by force bring others into our fold and now as far as the second one is concerned I can see where you are coming from my son, I was sent an invite to a gala and was planning on attending to give your methods a try but I can't due to a pile of work here that needs my attention, you don't need to flirt with the ladies this time, I want you to just go and dance with a few and see if any of the families attending are interested in joining us if they're not that's ok if they want to join us give them my card and write down the name they give you my father spoke before letting me speak."

"So you need me to be regal for one night coming soon in your place I guess I can do that though I'd rather be spending time with my guildmates, I do expect you to let me return to guild life after this one favor, might I ask who the family hosting the event is and the date of the event I spoke up." "Yes that sums it up and yes, of course, I know the magically gifted like you belong with your kind so of course after this favor you can return to the life of a guild wizard and the hosting family is the Bartell's replied father." When father said it was the Bartell family I remember back to when mom was alive.

"Seth are you ok you look like a cloud of sadness just crossed over you my father asked." "Yes father I'm fine it's just that name reminds me of when mom was alive and when she would catch up with Lady Marianne Bartell and I was a child and I would hang out with Antonio Bartell so I was gloomy a moment ago from remembering mom I replied." "Oh, that's right your mother and Lady Marianne were very good friends I'm sure Antonio would be happy to know his friend is attending the gala said father with a hand on my shoulder and a look of compassion on his face." "Ok dad I'll go to it just give me the date and time I replied." "2 weeks from today so that would bring you to August 10th and the dancing doesn't start until 7 PM but I want you to enjoy yourself so get there by 5 PM so you can hang out with your old friend for a few hours father said with a soft smile."

I smiled back and nodded in agreement and asked if he could send Aaron with my party attire to the Fairy Tail Guild in Magnolia Town the day of the gala. Dad said he would and then I wrote on the invite so it read "Lord Whitman is unable to attend at this time due to an emergency pile-up of paperwork his son Seth Whitman will attend in his place and arrive 2 hours early in hopes to see his old friend Antonio of the hosting Bartell family. I then elegantly write my name and roll it back up and seal it with our family's seal. Father said I'm free to go back to the guild hall and that he will get this sent out right away. I nod and hug my father for the first time in so many years so of course he was surprised by this but then returned the hug.

Once we let go of each other and I finished changing back to normal clothes I go and stop by mom's grave and sit on the bench in front of it to talk with her. "Hi mom I just got done with talking to dad I'm going to a gala on his behalf and I'm going to be able to catch up with Antonio and Lady Marianne and I got accepted into Fairy Tail so I hope your watching over me and smiling down at all that I do well mom I'd better get back to the guild I said before getting up and catching a horse carriage from the yard to the train station and then onto a train back to Magnolia after that I walked back to the guild hall and just spent the rest of the afternoon at the pool then when Natsu and his team get back I have dinner with them and I tell what happened after they left and then later that night I go for my nightly bath and then head to bed.


	4. Chapter 4 The Bartell Gala

Time skip to the day of the gala.

Seth's POV: I had just finished breakfast and had gotten dressed for my first guild job Erza asked me to join her on a job that only needs 2 wizards to complete though her being S-class could most likely handle it on her own. So now that I'm dressed we set out for our client and learn the details of the job. "So we basically need to find a group of thieves who stole some things special to you might I inquire as to what the items are I asked." The client nodded and told me it was a family tapestry and also a pair of cufflinks and a matching necklace that all items have been passed down through the ages of the family."You have my word not only as a guild wizard but a member of a family that passed down things through the ages we will bring these crooks to justice and retrieve your prized property I said as I placed a hand on my chest.

Before leaving the client gave us a sketch of the thieves emblem I recognized it right away it was Hexa-Viper they usually attack in pairs of 6. While walking out of the clients house Erza who was Quiet due to her letting me do the talking with the client finally opened her mouth to speak "Seth you did a good job gathering information and you seemed to know the emblem sketch right away do you who the robbers are by any chance because I've never seen that symbol before Erza stated." "Thanks Erza and yes that symbol belongs Hexa-Viper they usually strike in groups of 6 hence their name and they dress in snake printed cloths normally they strike bread shops and other small places and I've tussled with some of them while I was on my travels I always won because I attacked from afar if u get to close they use a two pointed dagger to look like snake fangs that have poison on the tips to puncture the skin and poison you that's all I know of them I replied." "That's a lot of useful information thanks for that your really helpful Erza stated as she looked over at me, I have a question for you Seth said Erza as she stopped walking." "What is it Erza whatever you want to ask me you can do so while walking I said as I turned to her and tapped my foot." "I wanted to know if you didn't have that breakthrough attack in the spirit world what you would've said to Loké when Gray put you on the spot as the potion maker Erza stated." I suddenly froze up on the spot and sighed before replying. "I would have told him that I was indeed the one that made the tonic that healed both ill spirits and that I'm glad they are recovering quickly I said before continuing to walk."

We eventually gather intel from locals and then decide to go back to the client and ask him if we can use the abandoned house next door to his to trick the thieves into coming and robbing us in order to capture them. We borrowed some fancy silverware and a few elegant paintings and a pair of golden candelabras. Sure enough the crooks came and as they approached the paintings I slipped out of my shadow and grabbed their ankles and set them ablaze, Erza made quick work of the ones that went for the kitchen silverware, Erza and I pinned the guys that went for the candelabra's and I even set my daggers ablaze eventually we recovered the pieces that were stolen and returned the borrowed items and collected our reward by this time it was 1:30 and so we grabbed a bite at a local sweets cafe. We both got sodas and slices of cheesecake I got the chocolate mango flavor and Erza stayed classic with traditional with strawberries on top. Eventually, once we got back to the guild around 2:30 I saw Lisanna talking to someone before hearing her say "oh looks like Seth just returned safe and sound."

I see that she is talking to Aaron so I knew he came here to get me dressed for the Gala and transport me there as well. I exchange a quick hello with him before I excuse us both up to my room. Once I was dressed I practiced my elegant bow and silverware placing. "Splendid sir absolutely splendid you still have her ladyship's grace and poise Aaron said before walking us out to the carriage. After a carriage ride to the train and a train ride to another carriage, we finally pull up to the Bartell family's estate at 5 o'clock on the dot. I rang the buzzer and waited for an answer. "Can I help you asked a voice?" "I'm Seth Whitman the son of the money tycoon Richard Whitman and son of the late Lady Sylvia Whitman who was good friends with Lady Marianne Bartell and I'm here in my father's place we sent a reply to the invitation a week ago I said. "Sir Seth please come in sorry for keeping you came the reply." The gates then opened and Aaron drove the carriage up to the steps and then opened the door for me to step out. "Thank you, Aaron, for bringing me I said as I gave Aaron a kind hug of friendship before walking up the stairs into the estate." Once in the Main hallway, I stopped before the grand ballroom and looked back to ask one of the staff something.

"Excuse me but is Lady Marianne around as the son of her deceased friend Sylvia I would like to continue our strong friendship I asked one of the doormen with a soft smile." "Yes Lady Bartell is in her upstairs office I'm sure she would be more then happy to see you after many years young sir replied the doorman, Jessica could you please bring young lord Whitman up to Lady Bartell's upstairs study the doorman said to a nearby maid." "Of course Gregory this way kind sir said, Jessica, as she walked up the nearby staircase." At the end of one of the upper halls, Jessica knocked on a door and a voice called out that I remember so clearly. "Pardon the interruption my ladyship but you have a special visitor here who would like to see you Jessica replied." "I will welcome all the guests soon Jessica but right now I have some forms to finish came the reply from inside." "Very well then Lady Marianne I will see you then apologize for disturbing you my mother's dearest friend I said before turning to leave back down the hall and just as I was about to walk down the stairs I hear the door open and her cry out "Wait! please...is it truly you?"

I turn around to walk up to her calmly and give her my same old soft smile and gently nod before bowing to her "It is good to see you again after so many years Lady Marianne I said as I rose back up." "Oh Seth please you are a family friend you don't need to bow to me I'm so happy to see you when I heard the voice say my first name and their mother was my dearest friend I knew it had to be you, Before I steal you away for a long while of talk I would imagine Antonio would like to see you Lady Marianne said before hugging me tightly with joy." I nodded in glee because it has been ages since I have seen my old friend. She led me down to his room and I was getting all nostalgic and memories were flooding back to me of all the sleepovers and the parties and other times Antonio and I would hang in his room. Lady Marianne knocked on her son's door "Honey I have an old friend of ours who I thought you would be happy to see again after so many years Lady Marianne said." I then heard the door unlock and open and even though physically he has grown up I can see through his eyes the kid I shared many memories with I simply smiled and tilted my head. "Can I help you Antonio said." I stepped back in shock before softly chuckling and saying aloud our special handshake. "Left pound, right pound, double pound, high 10 I said as I recited our handshake." "I...I'm sorry who are you exactly Antonio asked again?" "Nevermind I guess you have forgotten me but that's ok sorry for bothering you Toni I replied before walking back down the hall. "How can you be so cold to your childhood friend and the son of Lady Sylvia after all the memories you both have shared Lady Marianne said harshly to her son." "My lady, it's quite alright if young lord Bartell has forgotten me I hold no ill will against him because of this I said as I looked back at her, Now my lady and my young lord I will bid you farewell for the moment and meet you again before the night has ended I said before turning back around to continue my walk to the ballroom."

As soon as I reach the bottom steps Jessica tells me that back when my mother passed away Lady Bartell had a private section of the estate gardens reserved for a memorial to my mother and asked if I'd like to see it. I agreed to it and followed Jessica out the back of the ballroom and to the gardens, she then stopped in front of an arch that said (Sylvia Whitman friend to Bartells and ally to wizards.) I then crossed through the arch and sat on a bench that read (Share your feelings with me to set your mind and heart at ease.) "Hi momma Lady Marianne was happy to see me after so many years but Antonio didn't remember me at all and yet walking to his room i got all these nostalgic memories of the times him and I would hang together I hope the night gets better I miss you still and will love you always please rest happily and free I said to the memorial just barely above a whisper and my eyes started to blur from wanting to cry."

I then rose up off the bench and followed Jess back inside it was now 6 and Lady Marianne decided she wanted some alone time with me in order to catch up so I kindly nodded and followed her. Once in her office she saw how defeated I looked and told Jess to bring me a spare batch of the cookies the kitchen had made and what flavors I preferred and a tall glass of coffee milk extra coffee syrup Jess nodded and walked out the room closing the door softly behind her. "So tell me how things are going for you is life in Whitman manor still dull and is your father still trying to force you to marry ladies Lady Bartell asked?" "No he isn't and I don't live in the manor anymore I said as I took off my jacket and let my left sleeve of my dress shirt fall past my elbow." "Oh so you joined the FairyTail guild how wonderful so I assume you live in the guild dorms then and how is that Lady Bartell said with a twinkle of joy in her eyes." Just as I was about to answer there was a knock at the door. "Pardon me it's Jess with your refreshments said the voice." "Come in I said sweetly," Jess then opened the door and set the tray down on the desk and then before leaving picked something off the floor. "Excuse me sir but does this belong to you Jess said."

I looked at the item and saw it was a bracelet with different charms on it one of the charms was a four-pointed diamond and missing its second half and that's because the second half is in Antonio's care the other charms were our family crests and the colors of our houses. I nodded to her and thanked her for noticing that it fell out my pocket when I forgot I had it in my coat pocket. Jess then slipped out quietly. "Yes I stay in the boys dorms and I'm quite happy there everyone is so welcoming I even helped the celestial spirits because 2 of their kind were ill and I had a tonic that ended up helping to cure them and yet sadly I had a breakthrough attack all on my first day a week ago it was caused due to sleep deprivation due to how excited I was on the final parts of my journey around Fiore to join the guild I said plainly as I reached for one of the cookies,"

"Oh you poor thing to have a breakthrough seizure after so many years but I'm glad you are enjoying guild life I have heard of a wandering wizard I have heard he looks similar in size and age to you and he calls himself the steam prince Lady Marianne said as she reached for a cookie.""Very fascinating and thank you for the snack and taking time to chat with me but I do believe it's almost time that you and the young lord welcomed all your guests I said as we finished our drinks and snack as it was now 6:40" "Very well but I have one thing more to ask you Lady Bartell said as we rose from our seats to head to the door." "Yes, Lady Marianne what is it I asked?" "When Antonio comes to make his rounds of meeting our guests please have on your charm bracelet and stand nearby the chocolate fountain I'm sure those 2 things together will jog his memories of you came the reply." I nodded and clasped my charm bracelet around my left arm before walking down the hall and flashed her a big sweet smile with a thumbs up as I approached the stairs.

7 PM comes round and every guest gathers in the center of the ballroom. "Ladies Gentlemen welcome to the Bartell's gala please put your hands together in welcoming our hosts Lady Bartell and her son the young Lord Bartell said Gregory the doorman from earlier." Everyone in the crowd myself included clapped with thunderous applause as Lady Marianne and Antonio descended separate staircases. "Thank you, everyone, for joining us this fine night it truly is a pleasure to see so many faces of friends through the ages please enjoy your time here tonight Lady Bartell said from a nearby doorway." "My mother is correct to see this many people in one place is very heartwarming and on a night as clear and cool as this one we are truly grateful you have joined us please have fun everyone said Antonio from another doorway." Antonio eventually made his rounds of the guests I had just dipped a wedge of mango and a strawberry on a skewer into the chocolate fountain and grabbed a glass of sparkling cider. Antonio eventually started walking to me and so I lifted the glass to my mouth with my left hand and my charm bracelet shimmered in the light. He stopped right in front of me and looked at the charm that was split in half and pulled out a matching bracelet with the other half of the charm on his and then he actually joined the two halves together, When he saw that they fit perfectly he was convinced it was me and gave me a bro hug and walked me over to the porch.

"Seth I'm so sorry I didn't realize it was you at my door earlier but when I saw the charm bracelet I knew it had to be you cause you would never let anyone touch it other than my family and yours Antonio said." "You're the one who came up with that secret handshake your lordship and yet you didn't remember me for it or the nickname I gave you and though now we have grown up I was still able to see the young kid I shared so many happy memories was inside you as I could see through your eyes to your soul I said as I looked away from him." "Seth please don't turn away from me I truly am sorry for not recognizing you but I haven't seen you in ages and you know I can't see into people like you do Antonio said to me placing a hand on my shoulder." "Your lordship should return inside and talk with your other guests I thank you for taking time to see me I answered Antonio before turning to face him and bowed to him."

"Alright then but if you ever see any of FairyTail's famous members or the wandering wizard known as the steam prince can you get me autographs Antonio stated. "If that will please your lordship I will do my best to do so I answered as I rose back up." Antonio grabbed my arm and pulled me back into the party though I told him to leave me alone and that I would join eventually. Soon enough music filled the hall and he let go of my arm to go dance with ladies that attended and shortly after he had left me I felt someone tap my shoulder it was Lady Marianne and she asked me if I'd honor her by joining her for the first dance. "Very well then my ladyship the honor to dance with my mother's friend is all mine I replied to her." As we danced Lady Marianne asked me if I still can use water magic I simply nodded and so she asked if I could make the Bartell badger out of the water to signal the start of the fireworks later tonight from the outdoor fountain in the backyard. I nodded in reply and said I would be honored to do so but I would need the fountain's lights on so I could see what I was doing. After the dance, there was a very elegant dinner Lady Marianne asked me to be

As we danced Lady Marianne asked me if I still can use water magic I simply nodded and so she asked if I could make the Bartell badger out of the water to signal the start of the fireworks later tonight from the outdoor fountain in the backyard. I nodded in reply and said I would be honored to do so but I would need the fountain's lights on so I could see what I was doing. After the dance, there was a very elegant dinner Lady Marianne asked me to be at the chair on her left and had Antonio on her right. I quietly nodded and eventually everyone helped themselves to food I grabbed some of the honey bbq glazed chicken drumsticks and piled on the mash potatoes and corn and a refill on my sparkling cider.

"Pardon me everyone if I could have your attention for a moment before we eat Lady Marianne said as she stood for a moment tapping a butter knife to her glass, I am sure you have been wondering who the young man who sits across from my son is and his relation to the Bartell family his name is Seth Whitman the son of my dearest friend who watches us from above in the golden city of the clouds Lady Sylvia Whitman and as she was my dearest friend I hope everyone here makes him feel welcome the Whitmans and Bartells have had a long friendship through the ages so young lord Whitman I raise a glass to you in friendship said Lady Bartell as she held her glass high and looked over to me." "May our families continue this glorious friendship for generations my lady I replied standing up and clinking glasses with her." Everyone then ate and I felt slightly confused sitting across from Antonio after what happened between me and him tonight. I slid a piece of paper to Lady Marianne who looked at it first with shock but then her eyes softened and nodded in acceptance I quietly filled myself with dinner and dessert before rising from my seat and excusing myself to get some air. I then found Jessica and she told me Lady Bartell filled her in on what I wrote on that slip of paper and brought me to the balcony overlooking the yard near the fountain. I stepped onto the balcony and practiced my steps before stopping myself short in time enough that Lady Marianne and Antonio had escorted the other guests outside. "Dear guests I have asked Seth to provide us a few tricks with water magic to signal the start of the fireworks however during the dessert portion of the meal he slipped me a piece of paper asking my permission for a dramatic entrance so I present

I slid a piece of paper to Lady Marianne who looked at it first with shock but then her eyes softened and nodded in acceptance I quietly filled myself with dinner and dessert before rising from my seat and excusing myself to get some air. I then found Jessica and she told me Lady Bartell filled her in on what I wrote on that slip of paper and brought me to the balcony overlooking the yard near the fountain. I stepped onto the balcony and practiced my steps before stopping myself short in time enough that Lady Marianne and Antonio had escorted the other guests outside. "Dear guests I have asked Seth to provide us a few tricks with water magic to signal the start of the fireworks however during the dessert portion of the meal he slipped me a piece of paper asking my permission for a dramatic entrance so I present you Seth Whitman the Steam Prince of the FairyTail guild Lady Bartell said as she addressed the crowd and then motioned her arm up to the balcony where I was." I gracefully and happily leapt from the balcony and landed on a cloud of steam and danced my way elegantly from steam cloud to steam cloud till I was above the guests and then spiral danced down to the ground next to Lady Marianne and used my water magic to turn the water in the fountain into a badger and that started the fireworks so Lady Marianne and I turned around to join in viewing the fireworks after the last of the finale had disappeared everyone was applauding not for the fireworks but for me I simply smiled crossed my legs and bowed kindly.

After the fireworks were over and everyone started to leave I decided to visit mom one last time and this time I was accompanied by Lady Bartell. "Hello my friend your son made this party very magical and special you should be very proud of his magic prowess you raised him beautifully Lady Marianne said as she placed a few of mom's favorite flowers onto the memorial." "Mom it felt good to see the Bartell estate again but I'm sure you would not have approved what I did at the fireworks rest peacefully and I promise I will see you in my dreams tonight I said as crossed my hands over my heart." "I see someone else wishes some time with you as it was only brief earlier said Lady Bartell said as she elbowed me." "Very well then thank you for a wonderful night Lady Marianne it was truly magical and I'm overjoyed to have seen you again I said as I nodded to her." "So you're leaving shortly I assume said the voice while they walked to me." "Yes your lordship I must return to Magnolia to FairyTail came my reply." "Drop the fancy act for five blasted minutes would you Antonio shouted at me!" I was spun round by him gripping my shoulder and spinning me till I was facing him. "Here just take it now that you know my secret identity and just leave me alone for the rest of the night you now know where I live just ask either Mira or Lisanna for directions to my room I said as I shoved my autograph on lavender colored paper at him and tried to walk away."

"Seth Thomas Whitman don't you dare walk away from me barked Antonio!" "Since when did you turn into my father I hissed as the corners of my eyes turned red and orange and my eyes went white." My hair turned from black to burnt crimson and my skin turned to lava and I had blood red flames in my hands. "Se...Seth what's happening to you Antonio said quite puzzled at what was happening." "I will repeat myself once more when did you decide to turn into my father I hissed louder still with my back to him." As soon as I turned to face him he backpedaled so fast and ran calling out for his mother I followed after him lobbing fireballs in his direction, Eventually, Lady Marianne was in front of me asking her son what he said or did to cause this to me. "Well I said his full name cause he was just avoiding me and after that, he said since when did you turn into my father but I don't know what that means said Antonio." "No wonder he is enraged like wildfire he hates people who bark his full name especially his middle name he feels like when his dad would yell at him back when he was still living at Whitman manor after Lady Sylvia had passed on said Lady Bartell to her son scornfully, How about we all call it a night Seth go home to FairyTail and rest this much anger is not good for you dear said Lady Bartell as she looked at me." With her soft voice in my head, the flames and lava skin and crimson hair all vanished Aaron escorted me out and drove out quickly. I reached FairyTail by 11 took an hour bath and was asleep by ten past midnight.


	5. Chapter 5 Sleepover Prt1

Erza's Pov: I was sitting in the guild hall minding my own trying to enjoy a slice of cake when suddenly I see someone walking in with a pin of a Badger sitting on a wreath made of silver walk in and was dressed in green and baby blue scanning the hall with his eyes. "Excuse me can I help you I stated bluntly." "Yes my name is Antonio Bartell and I'm childhood friends with Seth the steam prince Whitman and I was hoping to see him. Might you help me in finding him the young gentleman answered." "I think Seth might be in his room follow me I said as I started to walk towards the stairs that led to the boys dorm."

Once we reached Seth's door I knocked but he didn't respond so I opened the door and found out he wasn't there so I then lead the young gentleman back downstairs and I asked Lisanna if she saw Seth earlier." "I think he is on a job his fifth job today since this morning Lisanna replied." Just as I was about to ask her why he was working himself so hard I see him walking in and he is breathing heavy slightly he walks to the job board and picks another job "Lisanna not a word please just put me on this job Seth said turning to face Lisanna waving the paper in the air." Once Seth saw who I was with he made a break for the door. "Seth wait a second I called to him." He did what I said and stopped in his tracks before bitterly answering me "What Titanya are you gonna tell me to play nice and talk with the reason I'm pushing myself to take so much work." Seth then took off again and didn't bother stopping this time. "If he keeps pushing himself he will use up all his magic Lisanna said with with worry in her voice."

"Lisanna what was the job he just took please tell us I said to her sharply." "He was going to help Mr Yajima at 8island in nearby Hargeon apparently more people come this time of year Lisanna replied." I then told Antonio to stay here and I would go get Seth but Antonio refused and said he was going with me no exceptions I sighed and agreed to it. We took a train Hargeon and then walked to the restaurant. "Welcome to 8 oh Erza good to see you how is Makarov and the guild Mr Yajima said as he welcomed us in." "Everything is fine sir is our newest member Seth here I asked?" "The young man who took on the job request for me yes I believe he is washing dishes and keeping the fire going in the kitchen Mr Yajima answered in return." "Can you make sure he doesn't over push himself this is his 6th job of the day since early this morning and he hasn't stopped so please send him out here once he is done with the jobs you've assigned him I told the form member of the magic council."

Eventually Seth's work for Mr Yajima was finished and he walked out slightly out of breath but when he saw I was still with with Antonio he crossed his legs and spiral crossed his arms into the air before trying to turn into shadow and escape but I grabbed him by the shirt collar before he could fully slink into the shadows and I then forcefully sat him in a booth. "Now tell me why you are avoiding Antonio and pushing yourself cause if you keep this up you're gonna use all your magic and get sick I said sternly." "He acted like my father at the end of the gala his family hosted and did so in front of a memorial to my mother plus he forgot the handshake he made himself when we were young and that handshake was made so that no matter how much time had passed it would prove to each other we were who we claimed to be was Seth's harsh reply." I look over at the other asking with my eyes if this was accurate and he simply nodded.

"Seth I'm sorry I used your middle name and a tone that reminds you of your past with your father and I'm sorry I acted in such a manner at your mom's memorial site in my family's gardens I forgot at the time that we were in front of that spot and I forgot you had such a hard time with her passing and you miss her dearly, I just wanted you to not ignore me and to drop the fancy talk for a few moments so we could catch up before you left the gala Antonio said as he stood up and walked over to Seth who just turned his head up and away from his childhood friend." "You can read people's hearts if you have known them long enough by looking into their eyes so look into mine once more Anthony stated grabbing Seth's wrists." Seth shook his hands free from Antonio's grip before outstretching Antonio's arms and grabbing just below the elbows. Antonio then just stood still in silence and Seth's eyes danced back and forth before letting go of Antonio's arms. "Your words are true now that we have settled that go back home to your family estate Seth said to his childhood friend, Erza I'm going back to the guild to sit by the pool and rest my feet in the water thanks for worrying about me Seth said looking over to me."

"Alright then Seth go rest your feet by the pool but you are not sleeping at the guild tonight and I won't have you refusing me I want you to sleep over your childhood friends house and reconnect and seeing as today is Friday I want you to stay the weekend you can return to the guild on Monday came my reply as I stared him down." Seth sighed and agreed to it before turning into shadow and slipping away. "Prepare all the things you and him enjoyed as kids when you guys would sleep over each other's homes and it's up to you if you want him to be picked up or if he can hike it from the train station near you I said as I turned my attention to Antonio placing a hand on his shoulder." Antonio nodded in returned and thanked me for the help in getting Seth to listen to reason and said he would send Gregory to pick Seth up from the train station around 6:30 tonight before getting up and leaving back for his home. I returned to the guild to see Seth spoke the truth and had his feet dipped into the pool but looked down at his skin with confusion and a puzzled look. "What's the matter Seth I asked as I sat beside him."

"The night of the gala my skin turned to lava my eyes turned white and my hair turned burnt crimson all cause I was so enraged that Antonio yelled at me like my father used to, why did that happen to me Erza and do you think my water magic has a similar form Seth said as he looked at his reflection." "It's possible that you have discovered a new form of take over that is affected by traumatic emotions and deals with the elements I replied looking at him softly." "If you don't mind me asking you this what would you feel if you saw someone you care about die in front of you nowadays or even captured I asked him as I placed a hand on his leg." "I'd be so upset that I'd drop to the floor and cry so hard and much that I'd not be able to think right replied Seth." "Do you think those tears would awaken you to turn into a water elemental I asked him." He only shrugged and looked at his reflection in the water before nodding softly. "Then it is elemental take over and only you have discovered it but maybe you should talk to Mirajane about it more on Monday sense her and her siblings have a better understanding of take over magic than anyone else in our guild I said sympathetically."

Seth's POV: It's now 6 and I refused to have dinner sense Erza told me that she is having Antonio prepare all our faves from sleepovers past including a yummy dinner I had just finished packing a half hour ago and now I'm waiting at Magnolia station and the train has just started rolling in. I pull my wheeled suitcase along behind me and place it in front of me as I sit down and wait for the half hour long train trip. Once we reach my stop it's 6:29 and I get off the train and onto the upper platform the time turns to 6:30 on the dot. "Sir Seth it's good to see you again so soon please this way Antonio awaits you said Gregory waving an arm and calling out to me."I run happily over and put my suitcase inside the carriage and sit it between my legs.

After a carriage ride I flash my charm bracelet to the gate security and the gate opens so Gregory drives up and opens the door for me to get out as he does I take a deep breath and as I step out I grab my luggage and then walk upstairs to Antonio's room. I give 3 firm knocks on his door and then the door opens and yet as soon as I'm in his room Antonio walks to his desk and writes on some parchment. "I guess I'll go get changed for dinner I said as to make my presence known." I then grabbed some nice dress down clothes from my bag and a brush and a tube of hair gel. I slipped into the attached bathroom and got changed and then lightly dabbed gel onto the brush and followed that by swooping the brush up from under my bangs back over my hair and to the left side of my head once I was finished I set the gel with a quick shot of strong holding hairspray. After I had cleaned up I opened Anthony's room door and walked in and just sat on his bed while he just sat at his desk writing.

I eventually get so fed up with waiting for my childhood friend I ask Jess if she could bring my belongings to the spare guest room they have and I'll take my dinner down on the patio seeing as Antonio is just so concerned with that piece of parchment. Jess nods uneasily before wheeling my luggage away. I head downstairs and eat dinner outside by this time it's 7:20 at night. As soon as I finish my dinner and head upstairs I see Antonio walking my way and I just say hi before walking to the spare bedroom I then shut the door to my room and unpacked laying out my slippers,hooded bathrobe with sash belt and pajama pants onto part of the bedding I then put my clothes into some drawers and put my daggers on the bedside table just in case. After I finish unpacking I hear a knock that matched the knock I used at Antonio's door. "It's open see yourself in I call out." "Hey dude just wanted to see if you are ok and settling in easily Antonio said as he walked in." "Yes I'm all unpacked and of course I'm fine why wouldn't I be fine I replied." "No your not I can tell so just say what's bothering you Antonio stated." "It's not such a big deal I just felt a little like this plan might not work out because as soon as I was in your room you focused on a sheet of parchment and even after I came back from getting changed for dinner you were still focused on parchment so yeah like I said it's not that big of a deal, now if you don't mind I'd like to get washed up and I can't if I'm talking to you I replied."

"You're right I invited you over and yet I haven't spent any time with you I'm sorry that I didn't stop writing to greet you or talk with you I hope you stay the weekend or the night at the very least Antonio said as he looked out the window." I don't answer him and just walk into the attached bathroom and turn on the shower with my fruit scented shampoo and matching conditioner as well as a bottle of body wash, Soon enough the water is hot enough for me without burning myself so I close the door behind me and place my glasses by the sink. I let the water run over myself and try to ease up before rubbing the body wash onto my legs, arms and chest I then somehow managed to get my back clean as well as my face before letting the water wash it away then I poured shampoo with a few drops of conditioner into my hair, I then massaged it into my hair and gave it a final rinse in the hot water before turning off the shower and getting out to grab a towel to dry off. To dry faster I waltz in place and then snap my fingers in a sassy motion before swirling my middle finger up in the air. I put on my glasses then unlock and open the door and then walk into my room and Antonio is still looking out the window.

"Dude if you want to be useful at your own sleepover then go pick us out some stuff to watch and get us some sugar to wreck our bodies with I say bitter and bluntly to my so called childhood friend." Antonio finally snaps out of it and gives a thumbs up before bolting out the room to let me change into my pajamas in private. I get changed into my pajama bottoms and then slide on my slippers and then finally I put on my robe and tie the sash off to the side and pull the hood over my head. I then receive another knock on my door I open it to see Antonio who just puts my hood back down. "You look better with your hair showing then having it under a hood Antonio said smiling." I just shrug and lean my head to the side as if it didn't matter to me. Antonio then grabbed my wrist and started running for his room in that instance I saw my childhood friend again and I happily ran after him once in his room I started to laugh with my mouth shut and a fist slamming into the bedding. "Been awhile since I seen you laugh that hard and we ran in the halls like that Antonio piped up." "Very true so very true you goof so what are we binge watching tonight and what's on the sugar rush menu I said as I got myself together."

"Well now that we are full grown how about we watch one of those movies where a college party girl runs from a killer and for snacks how's brownies with Nutella and peanut butter and 6 liters of soda sound 3 of rootbeer and 3 of orange Antonio said confidently." "Sounds fun I replied enthusiastically." Soon enough the snacks and drinks were here and so we started the first movie and after the third movie ended we had finished all the brownies and all the soda so we called it a night. "Do you really have to stay in the guest room Antonio said disappointed." "We aren't little kids anymore Toni so I'm going to say yes I replied rolling my eyes." "Come on man we are supposed to reconnect right and besides my bed is big enough for us both Antonio stated refusing to drop the subject."

"We can see each other at breakfast so just stop trying to force me sleeping in same bed as you I said bluntly." "You're right sorry night Seth see you at breakfast and I promise I won't be late Antonio said kindly." "G'night your lordship don't make promises if you know you can't keep them due to parchment that needs your attention I joked before walking back to my room once in my room I close the door take off my robe and my slippers and place my glasses on the bedside table before slipping into the soft bed and drifting to wonderful blissful sleep.


	6. Chapter 6 Sleepover Prt2

Seth's POV: 8AM and I'm up rubbing the sleep from my eyes at first I was unsure of my surroundings but then remembered I'm at Bartell estate, I slide my feet into my slippers put on my robe and glasses then tie the sash of the robe and just sit on my bed legs criss crossed half an hour goes by and I hear a knock at my door. I go and open the door and there is Antonio smiling happily I quietly walk after him and when we reach the stairs I stop him. "What's up you don't have a fear of stairs obviously or do you just not feel up to breakfast right now Antonio asked?" "It's just stairs at this hour can often be squeaky and so I'd rather use my magic to make us float downstairs quietly if you don't mind I answered." Antonio looks at me slightly puzzled but nods in agreement so I focus on my magic and make a pair of steam clouds form I make them big enough to support us both on them at the same time, Grabbing Antonio's hand I leapt to the first cloud and then once we were stable I leapt us over to the second cloud and then down to the floor and once on the floor the steam clouds disappear.

I just smile and walk alongside my friend soon enough we sit at a table for 2 with all sorts of yummy breakfast food and on the table was a small chalkboard that says 'eggs made to order.' I then figured out my breakfast around my egg order a server from the kitchen named Madison came out and take our drink orders and in accidental unison Antonio and I said orange juice no pulp. I then started to chuckle and then as I was about to roar and fling my head from side to side and stomp my feet in laughter I pull on my robes hood and pull it down forward covering my face and bite on it. Once I regained my composure and pull my hood back off Madison was already gone and Antonio looked at me puzzled for the second time this morning.

"Care to tell me what's so funny cause I haven't seen you pillow face laugh in ages Antonio asked?" "We haven't said anything in unison since way back when we burped at the same time and called each other on it I replied." "Oh my god dude your right and how the heck do you remember that Antonio laughed at the memory." Madison soon came back with our drinks as well as a pitcher of juice that she placed on the table in case we wanted more and asked us how we wanted our eggs I looked to Antonio and he nodded in reply to signify he was thinking the same order and he knew what they were called. "We will both take 3 over easy with lightly browned white toast Antonio said looking over to Madison who wrote down the order and nodded before returning to the kitchen." "Thanks for taking care of that if I told her I wanted my eggs to dunk I'm sure she would've given a weird face I smiled to my friend." "No prob now let's figure out what else we are going to have for breakfast from what's on the table and I want to know how the heck you are Steam Prince and the story of you joining Fairy Tail replied Antonio."

I tell him that for the past year I have backpacking through the kingdom and on my travels I learned fire and shadow magic and bought a pair of throwing daggers and months after mom passed years ago I took an interest in making tonics. The staff back home always called me their Prince and sense water and fire make steam I decided to call myself The Steam Prince and then I recount my arrival day at Fairy Tail and then by the time I finish the stories our eggs and toast have arrived. I go right for the chocolate chip pancakes and the fat sausages and place them on my plate Antonio sits across from me and goes for the same things as me. "What type of syrup do you want I asked my childhood friend." "I'm thinking traditional maple and a splash of strawberry but I can grab them he replied." I put a hand up to stop him and then with my hands intertwined I focused on the containers of syrup true they aren't water but they are liquid so with enough focus and a little extra magic I manage to lift them off the table and pour onto Antonio's pancakes and then trade the strawberry for blueberry and pour the syrups on my own stack of pancakes and then carefully place them down and unlink my hands. "Dude are you ok you look like u just ran a quarter marathon Antonio asked with concern." "Liquids that are thicker than water end up requiring more magic to be used on my part and usually it's not that big a problem but I guess seeing as I'm still recovering doing things this thick or thicker wind me slightly I reply as I took a drink of orange juice."

"Liquids that are thicker than water end up requiring more magic to be used on my part and usually it's not that big a problem but I guess seeing as I'm still recovering doing things this thick or thicker wind me slightly I reply as I took a drink of orange juice." "Then don't use your magic, I have working hands and arms and so do you Antonio stated." I didn't answer him instead I just cut into my pancakes and dunked my toast into my eggs eventually we both have our fill and soon as I get up to go get dressed for the day I burp and just as Antonio is about to call me on it he lets one loose and so I just bite my lip and stomp my feet in amusement. As we walk back upstairs I suddenly feel uneasy I have a burning headache and an arctic chill rush up my spine at the same time. "Dude what's wrong Antonio stated as he hustled up to me." "I think I just had a vision I saw 2 silhouettes tied in rope and heard a train whistle I said as I sat on the top step."

"Let's go out and head to the beach or go shopping together come on I want to make happy memories this weekend with my childhood friend Antonio stated. I push myself back up and walk to my room and pick out an outfit. Soon enough I'm changed and we take his car and we decide to do shopping the movies and the arcade. As we browse the cloths in the shop he brought us to I notice it's mostly mannequins in nice dress clothes. "Stella McCroft makes me a lot of my relaxed clothes and even some of my more regal event clothes, I called her earlier while getting dressed and asked if we could stop in and get you some custom clothes made Antonio said." I was stunned to hear the name of the owner Stella was said to have designed some of the finest clothes in all Fiore. Soon she walks over and greets us."So this is your childhood friend who is now a member of Fairy Tail and is the infamous Steam Prince well then I'd be delighted to create you your own clothing order Stella said with a warming tone." tone. We spend a while there and I come up with 4 outfits an outfit per season and now I'm trying on some clothes on the rack that match the type of outfit I wanted a jacket with fur lined hood and matching fur-lined boots, gloves with a crown made of steam embroidered on them a plum-colored scarf and a long sleeve shirt and dark denim pants I walk out of the change room and spin on the front of my foot and then strike a sassy pose. "Dude you look wow in that Antonio said as he looked it over." "You look splendid absolutely marvelous if you allow me to sell your outfits to my clients I'm sure they would love to wear outfits designed by you and I would give you a cut of the profits of course Stella said as she walked around me examining the pieces I had on." "Absolutely Ms McCroft I would be honored to have you sell my creations to your clients I replied before walking to change back into my cloths. I would also like to place an order for the fall and winter outfits from my set I stated as I stood next to Antonio." Once Stella gave me her price I paid what she asked and she said to expect the autumn one in mid-September so I could wear it right away.

"So this is your childhood friend who is now a member of Fairy Tail and is the infamous Steam Prince well then I'd be delighted to create you your own clothing order Stella said with a warming tone." tone. We spend a while there and I come up with 4 outfits an outfit per season and now I'm trying on some clothes on the rack that match the type of outfit I wanted a jacket with fur lined hood and matching fur-lined boots, gloves with a crown made of steam embroidered on them a plum-colored scarf and a long sleeve shirt and dark denim pants I walk out of the change room and spin on the front of my foot and then strike a sassy pose. "Dude you look wow in that Antonio said as he looked it over." "You look splendid absolutely marvelous if you allow me to sell your outfits to my clients I'm sure they would love to wear outfits designed by you and I would give you a cut of the profits of course Stella said as she walked around me examining the pieces I had on." "Absolutely Ms McCroft I would be honored to have you sell my creations to your clients I replied before walking to change back into my cloths. I would also like to place an order for the fall and winter outfits from my set I stated as I stood next to Antonio." Once Stella gave me her price I paid what she asked and she said to expect the autumn one in mid-September so I could wear it right away.

Now Antonio and I are back in the car and we go see a movie at the theater I was rocking in my seat most of the middle of the movie because that was the funny part and the end had me almost misty-eyed because of the melody of the song. Once we finally are out of the cinema we go and head to a local arcade, Antonio and I both eye the dance machine and the air hockey and a couple of other games that we used to play often, we end up ranking up enough tickets for the big prize shelf and just have them added to the arcade card we came with that holds the points we held onto through so many years.

As we walk down the street to get back to the car I see a candle shop and an idea comes to my mind and yet I just shake it off and keep walking but of course Antonio can tell something's up with me by this time it was 2:30 in the afternoon. When we reach the car he doesn't get in right away. "What is it something bugging you I asked?" "Yeah you are what's bugging me I noticed you looking at the candle store and then just looked away and walked ahead of me so what's that about Antonio stated." "I had an idea and yet I knew it would be silly so I just shook it off is all I replied." "Dude seriously now you have me interested I told you I wanted to make memories with you so tell me the idea Antonio said as he sat in the driver's seat and put a hand on my shoulder." "I was thinking we could make our own color and scented wax for wax seals on letters so this way we can stay in touch and know it's from each other I explained plainly." "Dude that doesn't sound foolish sure it sounds a little funny but I like it I think it's a great idea Antonio said as chipper as ever." We walked back to the candle shop and asked if we could make scented wax seals I pick teal wax and Antonio picks light blue wax I make a stamper design of a crown and the points of that crown wavy to look like steam and Antonio makes a stamper design of a Badger finally we picked our scents I went with mango and strawberry Antonio picked cinnamon and nutmeg once we have our custom candles and sealing stamps we leave the store and get back into the car and head back to the estate for lunch.

As I sit down the headache returns and I hear voices talking "Take them to Hargeon from there we will head to HQ." "These two will get him to show up for sure and then we can get revenge on him." I grab my head and try to shake myself out of the vision "Seth what's wrong Antonio asked from across the table?" "It the visions I saw two people talking saying that they were bringing the captives to their HQ via Hargeon and that they wanted revenge against someone I replied before biting into my food." Once lunch was finished we decided to change and go to the beach and so I'm in my room and I just pulled on my trunks and a sleeveless shirt before putting on my sunhat and packed a change of clothes a towel and used my shadow magic and snuck down to the corner store to pick us up some drinks and then came back and put them in a refrigerated backpack before placing my goggles on top my head. Antonio opens my door and looks at me. "Ready asked Antonio." I simply nod in reply and soon we are back in his car with the top down and heading for the beach.

Once we get to the beach I lay down the blanket and pitch the umbrella then I set the cooler backpack up against the umbrella post and finally join my childhood friend for some fun in the water. "This feels nice being able to just hang with my friend and have my feet touch seawater I miss going to the beach and just acting normally I said as I looked over to Antonio." "That means a lot to me dude I'm so glad to see you upbeat and relaxed at the same time just don't use your magic here ok Antonio said kindly." "I know Toni now let's shut up about magic and enjoy the afternoon I replied." I then challenged him to a swim race from where the water was up to our hips to see if he would finally beat me, I managed to beat him. We spend a little while longer before heading back to the towels on the blanket to dry off and once I was dry I slathered on a mix of tanning oil and sunscreen and then slide off my goggles and slide on my glasses before laying on the blanket, Yet as I try to relax I think of him and I start to feel uneasy so I sit up and just stare somberly at the ocean. "What's up bud Antonio said as he shook me slightly." "It's just as I was trying to relax I was thinking of someone I have feelings for but I know they could never return my feelings I replied."

"Hey remember that day you were over for a visit and I snuck us away from our moms and we just sat up at the balcony and watched the clouds take shape Antonio said trying to change topics and mood." "Yeah we saw a lot of silly forms in them I replied." I open the cooler bag and crack us open a pair of root beer bottles and so we end up talking about a bunch of random memories and I smile the entire time but then I hear a familiar voice call my name. I look in the direction of the voice and the one who called out to me is Lucy and yet I knew if I blabbed to her that I had certain feelings towards one of our guildmates she would question on who it is and once I tell her it's Gray I'm sure she would tell him so I just chug down the rest of my drink shoot her a glare and then run back into the water to swim out my nerves. As I swim around I start to feel the headache again so I stop and just stare at the open ocean and I can see the vision of a fancy boat and it pulling from a port and turning right out of the port to the open water and the vision is at the last drops of sunlight just as the sky turns darks. I quickly pull myself from the vision and swim back to Antonio and he is talking to Lucy and the rest of the group. "Seth come here man Antonio calls to me."

I walk to my towel and use it to dry my hair and then drape it over my shoulders. "What do you all want I'm doing what Erza decided I should do for the weekend and I'm spending time with my childhood friend I asked annoyingly to the group." "Oh we were just coming back from a job and recognized you so we thought we would stop by and see if your doing okay after what happened in the celestial world Lucy replied." I suddenly ease up and just look away. "I'm fine been having strange visions today but I'm totally healthy just a little exhausted if I move any liquids thicker than water with my magic I reply." "Then don't use your magic to move liquids until you're fully recovered as to the visions maybe you should talk to master Makarov because we know talking to him can set minds at ease we all needed him at one time or another to help us solve what we don't understand Juvia stated." "Fine let me get a shirt and my shoes and glasses on and then we can go I answered." "I'm coming with you I was there to see you every time you had a vision and I was also there when you turned into lava Antonio said placing a hand on my shoulder." I don't answer him and we just get our shirts on and wrap our towels around our trunks and then walk to the guild with Natsu's team. Once at the guild Erza walks me and Antonio up to the master's room and knocks. "Yes" came the reply. "Master it's Erza I have Seth here with me and he needs your council Erza answered." "Very well then enter my child came master's answer."

I open the door and put my hand up behind me to stop Antonio from entering then I close the door behind me and walk over to the master. "Master I'm sorry to bother you but I have been having strange visions all day today so Erza and her team thought it best if I seek your advice I said as I stood a distance from him." "Tell me what you see my child and the feelings you have when you get them Makarov stated." "I feel like I have a burning headache and at the same time a arctic chill runs up my spine in the first one I saw silhouettes of captives and a heard a train whistle, the second one I heard a voice saying they were going to HQ and to get there they were going to take a boat out of Hargeon, I had a third vision just a moment ago and saw a fancy boat leaving a port and turning right as it cruised out to sea I reply to the master." "Sounds like kidnap do you think the targets could be related to you the master stated." "I can't tell master I couldn't see the captives just their silhouettes I replied." "Very well my child I hope that is not the case but if it does end up being such please use caution and remember you control your magic your magic doesn't control you Makarov stated."

"Thank you master Juvia was right talking to you has helped much I answer back." I leave his office and the guild back for the beach "Your looking better dude Antonio stated." "Yeah I feel better after talking to master but still there are things I refuse to share with anyone even the best of friends I reply." we pack up and return to the estate and as we are getting out the car Antonio decides to ask me something. "Why did you look annoyed when Lucy first called you and you just ran for the water Antonio asked me." "It's related to the secret I can't tell you I'm sorry Toni I answer before walking up the stairs and to my room to relax a while before dinner." Dinner was rather quiet tonight but everything was delicious and smelt of memories. I'm sitting on my bed writing in my private diary then I hear glass breaking and Antonio screaming and then silence. I stop my writing as a chill runs through me and so I run to his room open the door and see his window broken then I figure out Antonio is one of the target's so I give chase to the people who captured my childhood friend.

Later down at the train station of Hargeon "Come on we have orders to follow we know Steam Prince cares for the people so what better way to get revenge then hold people hostage one of the thugs yelled to the others behind him." "So your orders were to lure me to your HQ so you could get revenge on me for defending those you steal from for the past year and so you go and kidnap my father and my childhood best friend...YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR HEARTLESS ARROGANCE, I am Seth Whitman I am The Steam Prince of FairyTail and you will pay for what you have done I shouted as I summon blood-red flames into my hands." I had just turned into my lava elemental take over and made my presence known to the kidnappers who turn out to be members of Hexa Viper and were only kidnapping in order to lure me out and get revenge on me for stopping their crimes. I summon my flames and toss them to the ground around each thug and then I swirl my finger around causing fire funnels to form around each thug they run to the platform to try and jump across but My flame wall stops them so they split into 2 groups half go to the exit blocked by My water shield wall and the other half run for the end of the tracks with the people I care about. "GET BACK HERE I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU I roar loudly and use my magic to make hands that pull all 6 thugs back to me." 5 of them eventually get burns on their skin and are so afraid that they cower in a corner but the leader of the group still has the nerve to get back up so I take out my daggers and pin him to the wall and in one swift motion I lunge towards him and grab his neck with my right hand and in my left hand I have a knife made of fire at the side of his throat.

"You tell the head of your gang that if the vipers ever try to harm my family and friends again I will burn the flesh from your bones and then char those bones and finally stab your hearts with daggers of flame I hiss bitterly as I leave burn cuts along his neck and arms before letting go of him." and let them flee back to their HQ. I break free of my take over and run to Antonio and my father. "You alright dude I'm sorry you ended up being one of their targets I said to Antonio who stood next to my father." "Don't worry they didn't hurt me just gagged me and tied me up to your father and don't feel it was your fault you could only see silhouettes in the first vision Antonio assured me." I then stood in front of my dad and I get misty-eyed while trying to talk to him. "Dad I'm so sorry you had to see that and that they kidnapped you I say as I cry with my head hung." Dad just walks up to me and hugs me warmly so I grip onto him tightly and lay my face against his chest. "Your powers have grown and I'm proud to see they are being used to stop evil all over the Fiore Kingdom and don't worry about me I'm fine and unharmed like Antonio so please Seth cheer up you saved us both my father said as he stroked the back of my hair before looking right at me and smiling."

I eventually get myself together and get on a train with Antonio heading back to Bartell estate while father waits for a train to Whitman manor, Once back at Antonio's house I try to walk to my room and yet Antonio steps into my path. "Is something bothering you are you worried for me now I asked my friend." "I want you sleeping with me tonight no exceptions Antonio replies." I just quietly walk to the guest room grab all my stuff and pack it in the suitcase and backpack then I zip both shut and slide on the backpack and then quietly walk behind Antonio to his room. Once in Antonio's room I put my luggage in the closet and sit my pack against it I grab my pajamas and slip into the attached bathroom to change, Once I return I take my meds and laid at where the bed met the wall and just quietly stare at the wall as I slip under the covers. "What's the matter usually your out like a light Antonio stated." "Just can't seem to get over the realization that someone I have feelings for I doubt could ever return those feelings now just be quiet I said as I slipped into sleep.


	7. Chapter 7 Sleepover Prt3

Seth's POV: I wake up before Antonio and quietly slink through the shadows and head downstairs for breakfast alone I wanted to eat alone because I'm used to it that way and besides I have that special someone on my mind. As I sip my juice and place my order I see Antonio walk in and so I just stay seated and stare at the wall. "Morning said Antonio greeting me." "Mornin I reply before looking away from him and instead stared at the flower arrangement." "Sleep well Antonio asked trying to start a conversation." "As well as I could I guess came my reply." "So what should we do today Antonio said while tapping his fingers against the table." "I don't know I'm fine with anything I replied rolling my eyes.

Eventually after breakfast I excuse myself from the table and walk towards moms arch in the garden and then I take my ballet stance spin on one leg in place before jumping and ballet dancing from steam cloud to steam cloud I even manage to pull off some moves of a pas de deux and finish with a few custom moves of my own once I stop dancing and I'm on solid ground I realize I have been quietly crying while dancing but I manage to pull myself together as best as I can because I hear footsteps coming close to me so I turn around and see it's Antonio. "How much did you see I said not looking him in the eye." "Only the pas de deux and the ending moves Antonio answered before walking over to me." "What are you doing I asked?" "Making you look me in the eye and clearly you been crying your eyes are puffy Antonio said as he lifted up my head and turned it to stare him eye to eye." "So what if I have with all due respect it should not worry you and do you know what we are doing today yet I answer back at him." "How about tonight we go out to eat and we just order in for lunch and watch TV said, Antonio." "I guess that sounds fine I reply as I try to shake out of Antonio's grip." "Tell me what's making you cry is it still the loss of your mom or is it something else Antonio stated standing in front of me."

"Stop standing in my way and it's something else it's the secret now can you move so I can go get dressed I say slightly annoyed." Antonio finally steps out of my way at those words and I walk up to my room and close the door behind me before getting dressed and sitting on my bed to open my journal and write in it trying to come up with words that express my feelings and I remember I left my Instruments at dads so I walk over to Antonio's room and knock on his door. "What's up did you have a vision of another attack or were u just eager to get started on our binge-watching Antonio asked?" "Neither You up for a ride to my family house I wanna grab my Instruments from the ballroom at dads and I'm sure you wouldn't like it if I took off by myself without warning you I explained." Antonio nodded and so we headed for Whitman manor and once at the gate I ring the buzzer. "It's the family prince." I say into the voice security. "Come in Seth good to see you back so soon Ricky says in reply before buzzing us in." We pull up to the entrance and then walk to the ballroom with Aaron following behind us.

"I just need my basics so my Guitar, Flute, Harmonica, Violin and Tambourine all sent to my room in Fairy Tail boys dorms I state as I walk around the musical ballroom." Between the three of us we manage to find all the items sealed in their respective cases. "Sir with all due respect wouldn't the instruments be safer here and less of a bother to others if you made your songs here Aaron stated" I stop short and wonder how he knew I was writing songs again but it makes sense that if I'm looking for my basics to make music with that I'm writing songs again and he is right I would be able to get more work done when surrounded by quite. "You're right Aaron but leave them somewhere in the room that I can find them quickly and I'd like to give all of them a test drive if you don't mind I say as I look to Aaron my personal butler of the family house and Antonio my childhood friend who both stood side by side."

They nod and sit down so I sit in mother's chair and tuned the strings until they were where I wanted and then played a melody on every instrument and yet I couldn't find words to flow with the melody but I could feel in my heart that the song was going to be a confession of love type song. I finish playing the last notes of the flute and then look at the guys and ask what they thought. "It's a beautiful melody Seth I'm not sure what the song will be but I could feel that it was connected deeply to your feelings Aaron said kindly." "Aaron is right dude I felt you putting yourself into your music the last I saw you play anything so deep was when you played at your mom's funeral per her request Antonio stated." "Well I can't seem to find the words to the song yet but I'm sure over time they will come to me seeing as this is my own piece and not a song someone did in the past but I'm glad you both seem to like it I reply with a warm smile."

Antonio and I eventually leave my old home I tell Aaron that if I think of any lyrics that I will write them down and send them over and I want them stacked next to the instrument cases and he just nods in reply. Antonio and I are now back at Bartell estate and we just binge watch movies on the TV and have lunch as we do. "All I know is the title that is also the chorus of the song I say out of the midst of nowhere." I then say it's called perfect 10 and it's a song to let the secret be known and Antonio smiles giving me a thumbs up by now it's 1 in the afternoon.

We spend the next 4 hours laughing and cringing and singing to movies we never will outgrow and now it's 5:30 and I'm in the shower and as I wash my hair I have my back up against the wall and imagining instead I'm up against Gray's chest and instead of washing my own hair he is washing it for me. I snap out of daydream mode and rinse off before drying off and getting into something simple but elegant I then adjust my collar and cuffs before swooping my hair off to the side and curling it down. As soon as I open my door I see Antonio about to knock.

"Let's go and at dinner, I'll tell you the secret as long as you keep it to yourself I say with a soft smile." we eventually get to the restaurant and right after being seated we are asked our drink orders. "Orange soda with a splash of sprite for me says, Antonio." "I will have a Shirley temple with 2 cherries and an orange wedge to garnish please I answer when the waitress looks over to me." the waitress just nods and walks away.

"Well now that we have a few moments alone before she gets back with the drinks I can tell you the secret I say to Antonio after taking a deep calming breath, I'm gay and I have crush on Gray Fullbuster the ice stripper of FairyTail please do not tell Natsu or Juvia because then Juvia will get pst if she finds out and Natsu will blab right to Gray in front of a crowd and then I will not be able to show my face around the guild anymore I say to my childhood friend as my secret is laid bare." "Wow dude that's just a shock but I support you and I promise I won't tell any of FairyTail about it Antonio says as he looks me dead in the eye." I tell him thanks before lifting up my menu to decide on a dish.

Soon enough our waitress comes back with our drinks and asks us for our order. "We will start with the extra stringy mozzarella cheese sticks for an appetizer, as for my main dish I'll have the cheeseburger lasagna Antonio answered." "I'll have the steak and fettucini alfredo and that comes with garlic bread correct I said looking to the waitress." She simply nodded in reply. "Good then that will do it for me and I'll take that steak medium rare please I said as I closed my menu and passed it over to her." The waitress collects Antonio's menu from him and then walks away to put in our order.

"Planning a food coma are you Antonio joked." I roll my eyes at him. "I haven't had a real filling fattening hunker down feel good kind of meal in a long time I respond." "So of all guys to fall for in this land why pick Gray of FairyTail like I'm not trying to judge I'm just curious said, Antonio." "He plays off cold but his actions give him a warm heart and him and I both watched our loved ones draw last breath he puts up a cold front cause of all the guilt of not being able to save his parents and his foster tutor and even his tutors daughter that much pain and suffering would cause people to have a cold mood towards the outside world but I want to see if my feelings are returned and if I can thaw that shell away I say before taking a sip of my drink, Besides he is just so hunky looking how could anyone not fall for him I muse sweetly as I fiddle with my straw."

Eventually, our food comes and I stab the meat with my fork and dig right in after a few refills on our drinks we finish our meals and are asked if we would like to see a dessert menu. Antonio nods as do I once I saw that they had a molten lava cake I started to think of instead of being here with Antonio how I would feel if I was with the arctic hunk of the fairy's sitting across from me and so I shove my copy of the dessert menu upward to hide my face before deciding on the blackberry chocolate souffle served with fresh vanilla bean ice cream. Antonio got the white chocolate mango mousse.

Once the waitress was gone Antonio looked over at me and asked me why I freaked so suddenly. "I saw they had chocolate lava cake on the list and so I was imagining what it would be like if I was here with Gray instead of you sitting across from me I answered shyly." "Okay dude clearly you got the feels bad Antonio said with both hands up." Soon enough our desserts came and we ate them with joy and then paid and headed for home.

I just sat on my windowsill and stared at the sky and wondered what Gray was doing right now most likely he was taking his late night bath. "At least I won't embarrass myself if I decide to dance tonight I thought aloud."

I then recited a wishing phrase I haven't used since I was a little thing. 'Carry my wish oh winds to the stars that light my path this night, Carry this wish swift and true, May the song my heart sings be heard without a spoken word, Bring me a peaceful rest and may the one I care for in my dreams know these feelings of mine in due time.' I then sealed the window and slipped under the covers to drift into slumber.


	8. Chapter 8 Idol Time Prt1

Seth's Pov: It's 8 and I just woke up so I slip on my pj bottoms, robe and slippers and my glasses and start packing up because if I want to make the 10 o'clock train to Magnolia then I have to leave for the station by half-past 9 as I lock my luggage and zip up my backpack my bedroom door opens and in walks Antonio who just stands in the doorway arms crossed. "What's the hurry the guild isn't going anywhere and besides you have worked enough to pay your rent for the dorms for quite a while Antonio stated." "If I'm gonna catch the 10 train I need to leave in an hour and a half so I want to get packed sooner so we can enjoy this last hour and a half I said as I walked by him." "I'll ask once more what's the rush I know Erza said to come back on Monday but it doesn't have to be right after breakfast does it Antonio stated."

* * *

"I want to go work with the entire team and so I have to leave after breakfast I'm sorry Antonio but please accept this I said as I turn back to look at him. We get through breakfast within an hour and I hug my friend farewell at the door and softly place a scroll of parchment into his back pocket before running to the carriage and putting my suitcase and backpack inside. I then slide in and just relax as Gregory drives to the train station. "Please if I send any letters to Antonio make sure they are handed directly to him so he can continue to smile and so he doesn't worry I say as I collect my bags." Gregory nods and says that he certainly will do as I asked. I pay for the train and then walk down to the platform with 5 minutes to spare and soon enough the 5 minutes are up and the train is now in front of me I get on and give my ticket before sitting down with my bags in front of me between my legs. After a half hour, we finally pull into Magnolia station and I get up and start the long walk to the guild. I finally reach the guild and shove open the door before calling out to everyone. "Hey everybody I'm back"

* * *

everyone looks my way and soon enough they are all waving at me and greeting me. As I head up to the boy's dorm Mira stops me to tell me the gang are out on a job request but left a little while ago so I might be able to catch up to them. "It's okay Mira I don't have to jump right into work after coming back from 3 days off I say sweetly." "Oh it's just they decided to split into groups and I think Gray is by himself Mira replied." "So what if he is isn't that how he often ends up I answer while trying to not let my tone give me away." "Yeah but I just thought if you wanted to work with your idols in the guild then this would be a good time to do so Mira answered kindly."

* * *

I take a deep breath and calm down now knowing her reasons I then tell the she-devil that I will take it. I then drop my bags by my door and run out the guild and I feel slinking into the morning shadows will help Mira said the next train to where they are going is in 5 minutes and they left 5 minutes ago to make sure they weren't late. I manage to get to the platform within 4 minutes and so as soon as the train pulls in I stand behind the team and quietly still in shadow form follow them in I then materialize next to Erza after asking. "Is this seat taken?"

* * *

Lucy springs from her seat next to Natsu immediately and so I just softly chuckle before apologizing. "I'm guessing Mira told you to join us Erza stated." "Yes because she said you guys were splitting into groups and Gray was gonna be on his own is there something wrong with that because if so I can go back to the guild and just take the day off and maybe cook for you guys tonight I said nervously." "No there isn't a problem with wanting to work with your idol team I'm sure your skills will be very helpful Erza said calmly." Erza then filled me in on the job as we were on the train ride and once we got to the client's house they told us even more detail before we broke off into our teams.

* * *

"Well let's get to work Seth shall we said Gray as he looked over at me. I quietly nod and put our objective list and copy of the map in a backpack and then swing it on before running out to the magi-cycle. "I'll drive Gray your magic is more useful for attacking then mine is I say as I look to the ice mage." Gray nods and so I slap on the SE-plug and then Gray slides on the back of me and I suddenly get nervous and stiffen up at the feeling of him up against me but I quickly snap out of it and rev the engine. We eventually make it to our destination Gray gets off first and then I slide off the plug and step off the bike before grabbing my head with one hand.

* * *

"Yo Seth you okay Gray asked?" I take a few deep breaths and then give a thumbs up before catching up to him. As we scan the area I see that we are near a rocky mountain with a cliffside. "Hey Gray weren't Lucy and Juvia sent to the nearby port I call over to him." "Yeah, why do you think you found something they need to know about He calls back." "Not sure yet but I think so I shout out to him." I see a black metal feather lying flat on the ground and as I pick it up it pricks my skin and the pricks looked like claws and came from the sides like thorns on a rose. "Ouch that hurt I say at a normal volume but being on a cliffside it carries louder." "Hey, Seth you alright Gray says as he runs over." "Yep I'm fine just got pricked by this metal feather and it has me thinking I might know of the dark guild I said as I applied water to the wound to clean it." "Really who has feathers that prick human flesh Gray Asked?" "Crimson Hippogryph but for now let's check in with Lucy and Juvia to see if they have found anything."

* * *

"This is recon Steamy Ice to recon Star Water come in please I say over a communication lacrima." "Hi, Seth how goes your search Lucy asked as she was the one on her team who was given the com-lakrama." "Pricked my fingers on a clue but it's nothing deadly so I'm good how does your search go found anything interesting I answer back." "Juvia just found some lion skin and fur and it is dyed red Lucy stated." "Lion skin and fur and it was dyed red and a black metal feather that has claw-like thorns on it I said to myself as I paced back and forth. "Lucy both clues lead me to believe that the dark guild responsible is Crimson Hippogryph get in contact with Erza and Natsu back at the client's house tell them it's Crimson Hippogryph and then get back to the house we will meet you there I say before ending the call." I pack away the device and slap the SE-plug back onto my wrist and Gray slides on behind me and this time nerves don't get the better of me so I rev the engine to life and then as I'm driving I get a burning headache for a second. "Someone is trailing us I think it's members of the dark guild I say without turning to face Gray." "How can you tell Gray asked?" "Burning headache is how I can often sense danger if it's longer than a second then it's a vision of coming danger I reply." "Gotcha just focus on getting us back to the client and I'll give them a chilly reception and don't tell me not to cause you think you can weave around their attacks that would cost you a lot of magic energy Gray said back." I give a quick thumbs up and focus on my driving.

* * *

Eventually, we manage to get back to the client's house and Gray jumps off the bike and I step off before grabbing my head again like when I first got off it. The dark guild members soon show up and rather than face us all they decide to choose who to harm first. "Now let's see who will we torture first, Eeny Meeny Miney You, says the dark mage before pointing at Gray." The dark wizards then take him and hold him down. "You're going to look beautiful all bruised and beaten with a blue lip and black eye and once you beg for mercy we will grant that wish by ending your life in front of your guildmates says the team leader as he lifts Gray's face."

* * *

"Don't you dare lay a single finger on him I swear to you that if you harm even a single hair on his head or give him even a simple cut on his cheek I will deal you pain so great it hurts 100 times over I hissed." "Seth relax yourself deep breaths Erza stated." "How could I possibly do that Erza they threaten to harm one of my guild idols in front of me this act can't be overlooked I say as I turn to her my eyes white with orange around them." "Seth please don't let rage get the better of you let us help you take them down Erza said as she reached for my shoulder."

* * *

"No I can handle this on my own, I heard tell that Mira once said that if you have the power to protect the ones you care about then you must use it and I intend to live up to that statement by the she-devil I said before shaking off Erza's grip." I then give an angry yell and look up at the sky while I clap my hands into a prayer like form in front of my chest, my hair turns burnt crimson my skin turns to lava and as I separate my hands in them are blood red colored flames I then look back to eye level and charge for the thugs that are holding Gray as I knock them out I tell Gray to run over to the others. Once Gray is with the rest of the team I toss up over them a shield dome made of steam and shadow, I then go shadow mode and take out a bunch via sneak attacks, eventually all that's left is the team leader so I try a certain sneak attack and slink into the shadows then once under him I summon my fire column before turning it into a dome that shrinks and it makes it harder to breath, I then take out my throwing daggers and pin him to a nearby tree I then slide once more into shadows till I'm right in front of him, "Shadow take shape...Shadow take shape….Shadow take shape of... swashbuckler swords I cry out, Set them ablaze I hiss aloud. I then put the pair of swords up to his throat as if I was gonna slice his head off.

* * *

"Making threats to Fairy Tail is the biggest mistake you will ever make, your life will be spared but you must pay for your crimes and your threat I say before taking my small daggers out the tree and cut him on the arms legs and face." "The man who lives in this house has worked hard to acquire the houses dead and his family built this house by hand generations ago he deserves a happy life so from now on your guild will leave him alone and not rob from him ever again or I will have to continue to teach the lesson I say as I tighten the sword's grip on the leader's neck." "I understand I will let the master of our dark guild know I promise the leader of the group replies." I then dispel the swords and at the same time, I end my take over spell. As I turn to dispel the shield I get on hands and knees breathing heavy before collapsing backward and laying in a starfish-like form. I feel feet running towards me and then all I see is Gray grabbing me and I look to Erza before everything goes dark and numb.


End file.
